<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar Rush by HyperKid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626984">Sugar Rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid'>HyperKid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magic Lube Thursday [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cum Eating, F/M, Magic Lube Thursday, Multi, Quickie, Vaginal Sex, awkward positions and minor vandalism, because of course, it’s Haste time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing you have to do after acquiring enchanted Lube of Haste is try it out with a quickie. By law. You just gotta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background PolyNein, Caleb Widogast/Jester Lavorre, widojest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magic Lube Thursday [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugar Rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HK: !!!!!! ONE MORE MONTH AND I WILL HAVE DONE A FULL YEAR! <br/>Mollymauk: And then I get some heat lube, right? <br/>HK: Yes, yes, and then you get heat lube. But frankly giving me long ones means I just need more short ones in between to fill the space. <br/>Mollymauk: I’m not going to complain. Although you did say I’d be in all the rest for this year. <br/>HK: You’re mentioned by name. <br/>Mollymauk: .... You’re a sneaky bitch aren’t you? <br/>HK: *grinning* There’s a reason I find archfey incredibly relatable. <br/>Mollymauk: Can I be in the last one? And can it be holiday themed? <br/>HK: ................ I will try but if pleasure/pain lube takes off I’m gonna finish it because that one is gonna be big. <br/>Mollymauk: Fair and reasonable. Just fuck me with a Yule log. <br/>HK: Are you just my fucking id at this point? <br/>Mollymauk: I started as Taliesin’s but he has self restraint. </p><p>WARNINGS!! Explicit fucking! References to fucking other people! </p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t make money off this fandom, I spend money on it a lot. But I get love from it, so I think I’m winning?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breath rasping harshly through hungry kisses, Caleb scrabbled behind him for the door. Pulling away was out of the question, his other hand tugging urgently at cape and skirt. Before he could find the handle Jester ran out of patience, slamming him back against the door and dragging a moan from his lips. </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Quick, strong hands shoved his coat open, diving underneath to press against skin as she plastered herself to his chest. It was all Caleb could do to clutch at her, hands tangling through short blue hair and abandoning the door entirely. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A few quick tugs later she had his trousers open, pulling back just enough to give him a filthy grin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let’s keep this quick, yeah?” She purred, curling a hand around his cock and squeezing. Stifling a snicker, Caleb pulled her back in for another kiss, glancing around quickly for something close by. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The alley behind the inn was mostly private, and if she wasn’t interested in going all the way inside... Jester clung to him with a delighted laugh as he hoisted her up and around to sit on a stack of boxes at about the right height, slotting himself between her legs for another hungry kiss. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Quiet, Jester,” he murmured against her lips, an unrestrained grin on his face, “we wouldn’t want to be interrupted.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ve never minded an audience,” she argued with an obediently quiet giggle, fingers playing through his hair for just a quick moment. Then one flew to the pouch at her belt, pulling out the shimmering glass vial that had started them down this path. “Guess it’s good we have this.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>About to point out that he hadn’t said anything about not being watched, a sly grin spread across Caleb’s lips and he pressed their foreheads together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Guess so,” he agreed with a stifled laugh, reaching down to take the bottle and pausing. Considering. And letting his hand trail further down, down to her knees and then back up, under her skirt to her leggings. “We should probably undress you first.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Huffing dramatically Jester shimmied her hips to tug the light fabric down past her ass without leaving the box. The boots were a bit of a problem to getting them past her knees and she groaned, head thunking back against the wall. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Clothes are stupid!” She protested loudly, tugging Caleb back against her by his hair. Again the leggings were in his way, this time forcing his legs back and away from her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Clearly in no mood to tolerate it, Jester went to tear the damn things in half before Caleb caught her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There could be a better way,” he murmured against her lips, hands caressing slowly up pale blue thighs, then back down to the bend of her knee. Shifting back just enough to be out of the way, he carefully maneuvered her legs up to rest on his shoulders, the offending tights now pressed against his chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bent almost in half, Jester grinned wickedly at him and wrapped a hand through his hair to pull him in for another kiss. Folding herself pretty much the rest of the way in the process just so her tail could wrap around Caleb’s waist to draw him closer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re so smart, Cay-leb,” she purred into the kiss, dragging his name out into a song as she curled his hair around her fingers. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just like she’d curled every last part of him around her little finger. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And then her other hand was pushing the lube into his, her tail was pressing between his asscheeks, and he’d forgotten how to breathe. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Now hurry up and fuck me before they notice we’re gone.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fighting a grin, he moved back just enough to press a finger into her. She was already wet, opening easily for him even as her grip tightened in his hair, a low moan slipping from between those pastry sweet lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you ready for me?” He asked softly, leaning close enough to taste her, that their lips brushed with every word. Jester keened softly into his mouth, the end of her tail curling firmly around his cock and squeezing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No time to tease,” she whined, tugging him towards her, “just slick up and get in.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was tempted to tease her purely on principle, to get at least three fingers in before giving her his cock, but... well, they really didn’t have the time. Not that the others would begrudge them a quickie, but the whole point was that it should be... well, quick. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A little reluctantly he pulled his fingers from her slick heat, just a little clumsy opening the vial and spilling the oil across his fingers. Fuck it, that was the goal and he poured a little more to wet most of his hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As far as he understood it, this lube was to be used like any other lubricant; the spell would only affect whichever of them said the command word. Probably him, today, Jester wasn’t exactly in the best position to make much use of it. Not the easiest position to move in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They’d have enough to try again somewhere else. His gut clenched hungrily just at the prospect. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking himself in hand meant nudging her tail aside, and Jester pressed biting kisses to his lips  the second he’d put down the vial. A sudden thought caught his attention and he paused, pressing it into her hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Close that, it would be a shame to spill it,” he murmured into her mouth, guiding the head of his cock to her entrance. It took Jester a moment to catch up, her fingers curling automatically around the glass but her eyes only opening when he paused before pushing in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She searched his face for a moment til the words sunk in, a low whine slipping from her throat at the delay, then she scrabbled to seal the vial again. Stuffing it back into her pouch, she tangled her hands in his hair again and pulled him in for another kiss. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to push you over and do it myself,” she growled, low and guttural, just like when she used her devil’s tongue. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And wouldn’t that be a perfect euphemism for oral? Better not let either tiefling hear that thought, if by some miracle they hadn’t already had it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fully aware that she absolutely would follow through in her threat, Caleb kissed her hungrily and guided himself up and into her. She was just barely stretched at all but wet enough that he could slip straight in. Jester’s breath hitched for just a moment then blew out in a contented sigh, fingers stroking slowly through his hair. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Caleb hesitated a moment to let her adjust, hands quivering at her waist. If the stretch was bothering her in the least she didn’t show it, ankles crossing behind his head and squeezing her thighs together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do it,” she gasped, drawing back just enough to flash him a fanged smile. Not about to make her ask again, Caleb drew carefully back out, thrust back in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The angle was just a little awkward, but... well, he was always good at angles. Both hands curling around the plump curve of her ass, he gave it a quick squeeze. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Will you be able to balance a little closer to the edge?” He rasped, doing his best not to think about the glorious heat squeezing his cock. Jester considered it a moment, letting him go just long enough to brace her hands on the boxes and carefully scoot herself just another inch forward. Caleb’s eyes fluttered shut, fighting down the urge to thrust. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Better not knock her off the damn box. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A discontented huff blew from her lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah, but I’m probably gonna need to keep bracing when you finally quit pussying around and fuck me,” she teased, her tail slinking its way back around his waist. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking down at her once more, Caleb was tempted to make a sarcastic comment, but resisted. Why bother when he knew another perfectly good way to shut her mouth? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It took just a little more of a lean down from him to kiss her again since she wasn’t holding herself to him, pushing her legs with him into a stretch he could fucking feel from inside her. Another cautious thrust shook the boxes just a little, Jester’s grip tightening on the sides. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seemed sturdy enough. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jester had Mending if they did manage to break it. Shooting her a broad grin, he got a firmer grip on her hips and pulling himself closer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hold on.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The crate squeaked and bounced as he began to thrust in earnest, picking up speed as Jester moaned. Twice her hands jumped from the box to clutch and his shoulders, his hair, and both times the boxes began to wobble alarmingly as her butt scraped across wood. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Swearing under her breath, Jester grabbed at them again, pushing back to meet Caleb’s next thrust. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Use it,” she gasped as her nails dug into the lip of the box, piercing the wood, “fucking take me!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Panting from exertion now, Caleb forced the next gasp out with a familiar command word. Haste. It felt strange not to be reaching for liquorice root, for his fingers to be clutching cool flesh instead of tracing gestures, but almost before the thought registered the spell slammed through him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Instantly electrified, his grip redoubled on Jester’s hips as his began to blur. Wood splintered loudly as she threw her head back, crying out in ecstasy. He was moving so fast now, hammering into her and making the boxes quake, almost frictionless as she opened up for him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She couldn’t talk, couldn’t see, couldn’t do anything but feel that glorious pounding. It wasn’t quite as elegant as his usual thrusts but at that speed it didn’t matter. Less slick glide than a vibration, it was impossible to tell in from out they came so quickly, but every thrust sent glorious heat along every vein. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It only lasted a minute and then Caleb all but collapsed against her, gasping for breath as the wave of lethargy hit. Doing her best to catch her own, Jester risked letting go again to stroke her fingers through his hair. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That was really fucking good,” she purred softly, taking a moment herself to let her heart catch up. Fingers strayed back to her pouch and she pulled out the little bottle again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Already beginning to recover, Caleb caught sight of the vial and straightened enough to grin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Again?” He asked, already reaching to take it from her. Jester grinned back and tugged him down for another kiss. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That or I take it this time and ride you.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just the thought of it, of her pushing him to his ass in the filthy alley, thighs a blur as she fucked herself on him... it made him throb even still buried inside her. But they didn’t have time; someone would notice them missing soon. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Next time,” he promised with a soft kiss, twisting the cap off again and pouring more across his fingers with a slightly shaking hand. Paused. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Did he have to pull out to apply another dose? Jester was all but dripping around him, wet and wanting and slowly rolling her hips over his in a way that made it almost impossible to think. Dimly he realized he’d stopped thrusting when the spell wore off, and started slowly rolling his hips again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He probably didn’t need it on his dick or Jester wouldn't be able to use the effect. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Somewhat reluctantly Jester gripped the box again, wishing she could at least clench her thighs around him. Fucking leggings. She was gonna stop wearing them altogether at this rate... or find an easier angle to fuck on. Being bent over could be good for next time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The stretch was adding an interesting edge of sensation to those thrusts though, being essentially immobile and unable to even clutch at Caleb doing wonderful things to the arousal simmering through her. Almost as good as fucking bondage with just her clothes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was just edging into uncomfortable as Caleb got moving again, this time pushing the resealed vial into her pouch himself. The boxes creaked as he thrusted against her, stoking flames that had died down just a little during that recovery. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Remembering how little a time it had lasted, Jester made sure to shift her hand until it was closest to that pouch. It’d be about six seconds to recover so she had a bit of time to grab it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And then pretty much all she was thinking about was Caleb, and more, and faster as a finger slipped down to rub at her clit in time with his thrusts. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Caleb felt like a lit fuse, sizzling away with temptation to use the spell again. Intellectually, he knew he should work up to it, that it’d be more comfortable for Jester and himself. And he was doing it, planting his feet a little more firmly to gradually gain speed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But the buzz of magic already gave him a wonderful rush, and the fizzing flush of Haste was still sending aftershocks down his spine, that sudden blur of speed and friction as he fucked her unlike anything he’d felt before. He found himself gripping her hips more firmly, pulling her up for deep kisses. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The boxes were beginning to tremble again, not quite up to more powerful thrusts. Jester clung on as best she could, returning every kiss with burgeoning moans in her chest, fingers digging into the sharp edges of the holes she’d made. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do it,” she gasped against Caleb’s lips, her tail writhing and rubbing across his back, the only way she could hold him close. Sucking in a deep breath, Caleb shifted position just a little and said the word again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The second time was more intense than the first now that both knew more of what to expect. Hips blurring, Caleb’s nails dug into the soft flesh of Jester’s ass as he searched for an angle to make her scream. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It probably wasn’t the smartest idea, not since they were trying to be quick and unnoticed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But it felt so damn good to hear her howl his name, feel her clenching around him and watch her face screw up with ecstasy. He knew he had it when her head fell back, her whole body slumping backwards against the wall and suddenly he could get even deeper. All the way in, balls brushing the soft curve of her lower lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sweet cries slipped from her lips, distorted with the power and speed of his thrusts and suddenly the spell dropped again and he was held up only by her thighs on his shoulders. Immediately her hand was scrabbling for her pouch, tugging the vial free and thrusting it at him, the lid flying free with Thaumaturgy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Again!” She howled, her other hand dropping to rub frantically at her clit. It was so good, so much, she was so damn close and the stillness was killing her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shaking off the lethargy Caleb shakily spilled another dose across his fingers. It felt like pushing his hand through lead to move but he managed, getting his hand back to Jester’s clit and clumsily rubbing alongside. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking that as her cue to hold on again, Jester clutched at the box, still gasping for breath as she let the wall take her break. Suddenly Caleb’s head rose again, a smile on his face, and he murmured the spell to her like a promise. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a third time he was hammering into her, so fast, so deep, so fucking glorious around his cock, fire running through every vein. The rush of orgasm got lost in the thrill of enchantment and even before he noticed he was coming, thrusting slowly to a stop as the spell ended once more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jester let out a low keen, caught just before the brink once again and forced herself up, pushing against the box to sit upright. Caleb’s softening cock slipped out of her, the wizard slumped against her legs as he gasped for breath. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before she could say a word, he dropped to his knees before her, her legs falling with him without his weight to hold them up. She almost wanted to sob, so close, she’d been so close, and then Caleb’s lips sealed around her clit and he was sucking hard, two fingers pushing quickly into her through his own come. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slumping back again Jester’s hands tangled through the wizard’s hair, tugging sharply as he worked her. It wasn’t so fast without the spell, not so deep, but that blessed suction on her clit more than made up for it. It didn’t take much to tip her over, not even a minute more before she was shuddering and coming around him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Caleb fingered her through the orgasm, suckling and licking at her clit and then slowly licking her clean as she shuddered gently on the box. Tempting as it was to wring another orgasm out of her, he settled for cleaning her up, sucking the last of his come out of her before rising. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jester gave him a weak grin as he rose, pulling herself up to sit properly and shuffling to the edge of the box. Caleb moved obediently to kiss her, taking her hands in his and stepping back to help her down off the box. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shimmying her tights back up her hips the cleric took a moment to set her clothing to rights before grinning up at Caleb. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Your pants are still open,” she told him cheerfully, stepping close to take him in hand before he could do it himself. Tucking him back in she retied his pants, giving him a flirty grin. “Were you having that much fun eating me out?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Meeting her gaze, Caleb raised the two fingers he’d had buried in her to his lips, slowly sucking them clean. Pupils dilating, Jester shivered and licked her own lips as he smirked at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You could say that. Shall we find the others?” He asked, very smug that she was visibly torn as she stepped back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And then panicked, patting herself down in a flurry of activity. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The bottle! Shit, Caleb I gave it to you, what did you do with it!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A hurried search found it resting on the side of the crate, the stopper hastily slipped on just enough to keep it from spilling. Caleb was a little surprised he’d managed that much forethought in the midst of their activity but he was certainly glad of it now. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fastening it more securely, Jester held the vial up to the light and squinted thoughtfully at it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I think that was about half of it,” she declared a moment later, tucking the vial back into her pouch. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Caleb hummed thoughtfully, slipping his arm through hers and turning her towards the end of the alley. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Enough for another round, then. One each for you, Fjord, and Molly.” She’d need another bottle if she wanted to try it with Beau, but he doubted that’d be an issue. She’d probably already planned for at least two more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Humming happily to herself, Jester paused a moment as he listed their friends. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I got to try it already, Caleb,” she corrected, a deliciously wicked grin crossing her face, “I know you didn’t already forget.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Caleb grinned back, giving her arm just a slight squeeze with his. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But I have not forgotten your threat to take it yourself and ride me.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The smile split into laughter and she squeezed his arm in return, looking around eagerly for their friends. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yeah. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Joining up with a gang of misfits really hadn’t been the worst idea he’d ever had. It might even be the only good thing he’d ever done. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HK: Alright! One more to go, and one that will not be super long and fun and hardcore! Wish me luck!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>